


Shadowclone

by Trixery



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixery/pseuds/Trixery
Summary: Sakura is acting odd and Kakashi wants to know why so he follows her,,,,, he is very surprised to what he find.





	Shadowclone

I have dyslexia so my spelling may be off at some places, sorry!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,,,,, but I wish I did!!! So I would be able to make Kakashi and Sakura fall in love an get married!!!!!  
KAKASAKU FOR LIFE!!!!  
Hugs and kisses!!  
Please review if possible and I will try to answer you!!

 

Kakashi sat on the roof of a wooden building, staring at his ex-student passing the houses. Walking with hurried steps towards her home. She didn’t look towards his direction, but it was understandable because he had hidden his chakra signature. This was one of those days where he didn’t want her to notice him,,,,, even if he had much doubt that she would even if she knew that he had been so near her.  
Somehow Sakura had changed, he didn’t know exactly when, but the change was there and Kakashi wanted to know why. Why had she stopped to seek out his company when this was all she ever did three months ago? Why did she look so tired all the time? And why was she wearing that odd expression when she walked home? That odd mixture of longing and sadness mixed together into a perfect blend. Why? Kakashi shifted at his spot on the hot roof and looked at her as she walked father and father from his sight. Still, he could see her wonderful pink long locks fall as she strode on and her perfectly shaped legs move in the grace that only a true shinobi could do. To say that he wasn’t smitten was a complete lie, no he loved her with all his heart but knew that it could never become anything of his feelings. He was old, her ex-sensei and now her friend,,,, if she still wanted to call him that. It didn’t look like it from her recent behaviour. She still met up with him and the rest of team seven to train but other than that,,,, she never talked to him. Never and it was breaking his heart. How he longed to hear her laugh at something he said, to see her smile, that beaming smile that could melt any frozen hearts to a puddle of goo. But now it didn’t seem as if she could do that, it was as if all her spare reserves were slowly draining from her body and made her incapable to do anything other than complete what was asked of her.

  
When he asked Naruto and Sasuke if either of them had noticed something odd with her behaviour he received a clear no from the stoic Uchiha and a blushing, stuttering no from Naruto. Hence, he knew that something was wrong, but he still didn’t know what. That was why he had taken the day to spy on her. Sadly, it didn’t give him any clues what was wrong with her. From nine o’clock to five he had followed her around the hospital, from the outside, he wasn’t so desperate that he would really go into that place. The day had passed as normal to him and he didn’t find anything unusually that would make Sakura so tired that she seemed to be.

  
Carefully to not make her realise he was following her, Kakashi hurried from rooftop to rooftop towards her sweet little apartment. Its white exterior shone in the afternoon sun and sweet plants were lined up against the wall and made it look so pretty, like it was part of a fairy-tale. As he sat himself down on the roof to the building next to hers, Kakashi noticed how her steps faltered as she climbed up the stairs. His first thought was to hurry towards her and catch her, but he fought down the reflex. There was no way he would reveal himself to her now. _She can take care of herself. Don’t go down there! She would realise that you have spied on her the whole day and you would get punched into next week for sure!_

  
Thankfully Sakura managed to steady her feet and slowly she opened to door. “I’m home!” She yelled and Kakashi hurried to find a better place to sit at, so he could see her clearly and thanked his perfect hearing ability that he could still sit at a distance so she wouldn’t notice him in the first place. “Did you have nice day today?” She asked and Kakashi felt slightly nervous. _Oh, my kami! She has a boyfriend?! No, come on, you would have heard that from Naruto or,,, but he did look a bit guilty when I asked him what was wrong with Sakura. What if it was because of that, she has gotten a boyfriend and that is what’s keeping her from being with her friends or getting enough energy._ Kakashi felt anger rush through his body at the thought of Sakura with someone that wasn’t him. _You are so childish! You can’t just claim her! She isn’t yours to take_. He told himself as he waited to hear or see who it was that Sakura had been talking to. _Maybe she have gotten herself a kitten,, or maybe a dog. She has always loved Pakkun._ Just as Kakashi started to find answers of his own he heard it, a voice coming from the apartment.

  
“As fun as I can without you here.” It was clearly a male voice, but something about the voice made his blood run cold. _It can’t be, it is impossible right?_ As Kakashi felt his heart starting to pound hard with anticipation he saw something that made him uncover the sharingan. There standing right next to a worn-out Sakura stood he, himself, Hatake Kakashi. _What the heck?!_ Kakashi sat frozen to his spot as he stared at the copy of himself. Even with the sharingan he couldn’t find any faults with the copy’s appearance. _Who the fuck is that?_

  
Sakura laughed and Kakashi felt his cheeks warm from that sound, how he loved that sound. “Aww, did you miss me so much Kakashi?” Kakashi could only watch as Sakura leaned into the embrace of the copy before her. _What the hell? She knows that isn’t me, right? Why did she call that thing Kakashi? She always calls me Kakashi-sensei_. Feeling a slight bit of jealousy Kakashi continued to watch the two.

  
“Sakura.” The copy said and much to Kakashi’s horror he saw the imposter lean closer to Sakura who apparently was happy to oblige as she threw her arms around the mans neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. As much as Kakashi wanted to look away, do something to stop this madness he sat frozen and couldn’t move an inch.

  
A moan came from Sakura’s lips as she pressed herself even harder against the imposter who had snaked his arms around her body to pull her closer to him. “Ka-Kakashi.” She said in a breathy tone which made Kakashi’s toes curl. _What is happening? I must do something right? Fuck she sounds so sexy!_ Another moan came from her as the imposter Kakashi slid a hand down on her perfectly shaped ass. _I need to stop this from continuing! MOVE LEGS, MOVE!!_ But still he could not do anything to make his muscles respond, it was as if he was spellbound by the whole ordeal. “Please, Kakashi.” She begged and Kakashi could clearly see his copy grinning beneath his mask. _That fucking bastard! Who does he think he is?! Touching my Sakura and looking like me?!_ Still the pleading sound of her voice did little to calm his beating heart and he could feel himself responding to her sweet cries. _I am so sick, getting turned on by watching Sakura getting molested by that copy nin!_ It was as if fate had decided to prank him for his nickname and he didn’t like it one bit.It

  
“You are so beautiful Sakura.” The Kakashi in the apartment said before he gently nipped at her earlobe which caused Sakura to moan even louder. “I love hearing your sweet sounds.” He breathed out next to her neck and gently pressed himself and Sakura against the wall.

  
Sakura clawed at his jonin shirt and started to undress the man in front of her. “I can’t wait any longer, Kashi.” She cried out and this seemed to egg the imposter on as he picked her up and started to carry her towards bedroom.

  
Kakashi still sat on the roof, he was still not able to move and the thoughts in his head tried to rush passed each other. Who the hell was that imposter, how could Sakura not notice that it wasn’t him? He knew that he had trained her better than that, so the question was why did she call that man his name and why did she act co casually around him? A loud moan was heard which snapped Kakashi out of his world of thoughts _. I need to put an end to this and I need to KILL whoever that person is!_ Slowly he raised himself up on unsteady legs and hurried round the building as fast as he could, so that he appeared next to her bedroom window.

  
The sight he saw there was almost enough to cause him to lose his footing and fall.

  
Sakura, beautiful, naked Sakura was laying on her back in her bed, panting while imposter Kakashi was between her legs, he still had his mask on but almost all the other articles of clothing had been taken off him. Gently he cupped her mounds while kissing her pert breast. “Please stop teasing.” Sakura breathed out as she turned her head towards the man on her.

From where he sat, Kakashi noticed the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. _Fuck! I know this is bad, but I want to change places with whoever that is. I should stop this now!_

  
Kakashi was ripped from his thoughts when he heard Sakura cry out in pleasure. His sharingan saw how the man next to Sakura pushed some of his fingers into her wet folds. When he took them out they were glistening with her juices. Sakura shivered as the man in front of her slipped down between her legs and pressed his mask covered mouth to her inner tight. Her sweet mewls was heard as the other Kakashi slowly made his way to her dripping sex. Just as he was about to press his mouth to her, he pulled down his mask. Even with the sharingan, Kakashi hadn’t been able to see much about the mans face and he felt pure hatred fill his core as he saw Sakura writhe at the sensation of the male’s tongue inside her. “Ahh,,, Ka-Kakashi! Aaaahhh! Please,, more!” She screamed as she used one of her hands to touch her pert nipple and the other to hold down the imposter’s head. The copy gently pushed her hand away from her breast and gave it his attention as he continued to push his tongue deeper into her wet core. Sakura screamed in pleasure as she pushed herself back towards the intensity. Sweat dripped down from her forehead as the pleasure deepened. The hand that didn’t fondled her breast was pushing into her wet pussy while his tongue swirled around her clit, making her moan higher.

  
Kakashi felt himself grow hard at the sight of Sakura, her face contorted into pure bliss and he could clearly see with the sharingan that she was spent. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to regulate her breathing. His copy lapped up the juices that flowed out of her body and Sakura hummed in satisfaction. “Are you ready for another round?” He asked in a husky throaty voice.

  
_What the hell?! Another round?! Fuck I am so angry at that man,,,,, and also at myself. Fuck, I want to press into her so badly_. Kakashi felt the erection straining against his pants as he tried to readjust it. The sensation of his fingers against himself was pure bliss and he strangled a moan from erupting.

“Kakashi, I need you inside me.” Sakura said with pleading eyes that made the real Kakashi grow even harder. _No way in hell is he going to enter her like that when I am watching_. With that thought Kakashi jumped as fast as he could and landed on her windowsill. The sound alone made Sakura flinch and the Kakashi next to her to turn his head. Kakashi opened the window and strode into the room. The scent of sex was almost overbearing as he looked from Sakura’s flushed face to the other Kakashi who was now standing in front of him. The mask was up once more and he gave Kakashi a calculating look.  
“Ka-Kashi.” Sakura breathed out in pure shock and he could clearly see tears gathering in her eyes. “I-I, can explain.” She hurriedly said as she tried to cover her naked body up.

  
“Please do, Sakura.” The way he said her name was harsher than he had planned but as he saw her kiss swollen lips he felt anger growing in his heart.

  
“Well, you see the thing is..” She started to say and was quickly interrupted by the other Kakashi who held up his hand towards her.

  
“Sakura, maybe it is time you just tell him.” The man turned towards Sakura and gave her a half-hearted eye crinkle. “I think it is time I leave.”

  
Kakashi looked at the man and was just about to stop him from leaving when he noticed Sakura’s chakra signature in the man. How hadn’t he seen that before? It was a perfect replica of Sakura on the inside. _A shadow clone?_ Kakashi asked himself as he saw the person disappear in a cloud of smoke.  
After waiting for Sakura to catch up with all her shadow clone’s memories, Kakashi hinted for her to start her explanation. “Sorry, I know this looks bad sensei but…”

  
“Kakashi.” He said as she was about to continue. Sakura’s eyes widened, and she turned to look at him once more.

  
“What?”

  
“You called that  thing ‘Kakashi’, I hate to be called sensei and especially from you.” Kakashi said and sat down on her bed.

  
Sakura just stared at him for a moment before she continued her story. “He was just a shadow clone, created by me. For almost three years have I tried to get your attention and I even tried to confess once but you walked away from me.” Sakura paused and looked down at her hands. _What? When?!_ “I don’t think you remember because I didn’t even manage to come to the confession part before you went home with that slut.” She ground out and Kakashi felt a killer aura erupting from her petit body.

  
“What slut?” Kakashi asked and tried to not fear for his own life.

  
With eyes burning like fire, Sakura turned her head towards Kakashi. “That woman at that pub three months ago.”

  
Kakashi tried to remember but he couldn’t come up with anyone, he knew that his cousin had been visiting and gotten so drunk that she….. _Oh_! Kakashi started to laugh which didn’t exactly improve Sakura’s mood. “Sorry, it’s just a bit funny.” Kakashi said as he held a cautious eye on her closed fist. “That was my cousin.”

  
Sakura’s eyes grew two sizes as she stared at Kakashi. “Your cousin!?!”

  
“Yeah.”

  
Blushing hard at her own stupidity, Sakura pressed her hands to her face. “Oh my kami. I am so stupid! What have I done!” She said as she pressed her hands even harder against her face. “Fuck! Thanks to that mishap I gave my virginity to my own shadow clone.” She admitted embarrassed at her own actions..

  
“What?” Kakashi chocked out and looked at her with worried eyes.

  
“Well I thought that I would have to give up on you, as you went home with her. One thing led to another and I summoned up a shadow clone that looked like you against my better judgement. It felt so simple being with him and pretending that he was you, so that night I let myself do something stupid and I let him, or I don’t know if I should call him me… Well whatever, we fucked, and it felt amazing, after that I just couldn’t stop.” Sakura admitted.

  
Kakashi felt pain erupt in his chest from the thoughts of Sakura giving her virginity to a shadow clone. “Is that why you have been so tired recently?”

  
“Yeah. I just couldn’t let him go. It felt like I was walking in dreamland. I am truly sorry Kakashi that I did something so stupid.” Sakura’s eyes were filled with tears that threatened to spill as she bent her head to hide her utter shame.

  
“How did you even come up with that idea?” Kakashi knew that Sakura was one of those few who tried to follow the rules and he was PRETTY sure that using a shadow clone for a fuckbuddy was against the rules. _I sure hope it is!_

  
He didn’t think it was possible, but Sakura looked even more embarrassed then before. “Naruto.” She mumbled and ducked even further down onto her bed. “He-he said that it was to bad that I didn’t just summon a shadow clone that would look like you and have that one guide the lady home. I thought I would have to give up on you as I saw you go with her and I just couldn’t let go, I like you so much Kakashi.” Shame filled her very core and she knew that the only thing she wanted to do was to disappear. Kakashi stood there just staring at her. He couldn’t really comprehend what she said after he realised her words from earlier. She had thought she would have to give up on him? _She likes me and wants me? How is that even possible? There must be some mistake._

  
“What about Sasuke?” Kakashi said and thanks to his reflexes he managed to not get hit in the face by a pillow thrown at a killer speed towards him.

  
“Why the HELL does everyone thinks that I like Sasuke?!” Sakura yelled, her head was up, and her eyes stared down into his. The green pools were brimming with tears and her bottomlip quivered as she supressed her anger. Then the heat that had appeared died down and Kakashi saw the transformation from anger to sadness in her honest eyes. “Why?” she sobbed out. “Why would you of all people ask that question? I don’t like Sasuke, well as a brother maybe. But I also love Naruto as a brother.” She tried to stop her tears as they came rolling down her cheeks. “I liked him when I was just a child. I don’t,, I don’t like him like that anymore.” Her cries filled the room and Kakashi’s heart clenched at the sight. In front of him sat Sakura, crying on her bed and looking so small. This wasn’t the woman he knew that could smash boulders with her pinky, no this was the wonderful woman with a heart of gold that he fell in love with all those months ago.

  
“Sakura I…” Kakashi walked closer to her and sat down on his heels right in front of her bed. “Sakura, please don’t cry anymore.” Slowly to not scare her, he reached for her teary eyes and dried of the droplets one after another with his sleeve. “I’m sorry. I am sorry I didn’t listen to you.” Kakashi felt his sleeve grew more and more wet but that didn’t matter.

After he was pleased with his work, Kakashi placed a hand under Sakura’s chin and turned her face towards him. No tears fell from her eyes, but he could clearly see the feelings of fear, anxiety and a small glint of hope. His heart skipped a beat as she continued to stare at him. _How could she ever think that I wouldn’t love her back? My heart bleeds of the thoughts of her first time. Was it horrible? Did it hurt? Was she feeling lonely when it was over? Did she cry? Why hadn’t I noticed? My Sakura, sweet innocent Sakura_. Kakashi didn’t really realize at first was he was about to do but as his head moved closer towards Sakura’s he made the decision to let it happen.

  
Insecurely, Sakura licked her dry lips and her eyes darted to Kakashi’s dark mask. Softly and slowly he then pressed his lips to hers and met in the most tantalising way. I will never let these lips go, ever! Kakashi though as he pressed his mouth harder against hers and a moan escaped her sweet lips.


End file.
